University Love
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Two years ago, Kise confessed that he loved Aomine when he is leaving for a few years for America. Aomine turns him down and the male is heartbroken. Two years later the two reunite at University.


Kyoto was one of the best universities ever...it had so many subjects to offer that it was unreal, from sciences, to cake craft, to making beer. This means that the campus was huge with so much to offer.

Kise, only a first year at the university stood in the busy canteen area trying to find a space to eat. He held a tray in his hand while searching for a desired seat. He stood beside a girl that had taken a liken to him, not in a romantic way, just as a friend and decided to follow him. Kise was studying how to be a pilot. The girl was trying to be one as well. Kise was not worried about finding a seats. He would walk up to whoever, turn on the charm snag a seat and enjoy his lunch while enjoying some pleasant light conversation that was always going to be the same.

"There is an extremely hot guy at the back. We will snag the seats next to him. He is with a female friend. Maybe we could double date," the girl laughed and pushed herself through the crowd, grabbing Kise's wrists as she pushed past. Kise couldn't see who he was being dragged to but what did he care, he could make anyone charmed. It was easy.

"Hey...can we sit with you guys...we are so tired," Takana, the female that had taken a liking to Kise asked the male that chewed on his sand which.

"Ugh," The tanned male stopped and stared at Kise for the longest part while Kise stared back, his cheeks going deep red. "Sure," Takana smiled happily and took a seat next to Aomine while Kise sat next to the pink haired girl. He reached over and embraced her softy, keeping his eyes off the male that continued to stare at him.

"Ki-chan...how have you been?" Momoi Satsuki asked with a wide smile. Kise shrugged and looked down at his food, losing his appetite to eat anything. Of course he could charm anyone...just not Aomine Daiki. Not that he couldn't play nice but when he left for America to do a film, they ended off on bad terms and never spoke again.

"Hey Tana-chan...I'm not hungry...I'm gonna head," he stood up abruptly and heard a scoff come from the tanned male that sat across from him.

"Typical, running again. Can't you at least face me," Aomine hissed, standing up, lowering his voice so that they didn't draw any attention as they had a spat. Takana stared at the two with confusion before she looked to the cute pink haired girl who smiled back at her.

"Dai-chan...that's Ki-chan. Don't be rude. Did you guys end on bad terms?" She asked worriedly standing up and pushing her childhood friend down before slumping down beside him. She returned to her salad that she was nibbling then looked to Kise who was tearing up slowly.

"Bye," his bottom lip wobbled before he made a mad dash away for the exit and towards his dorm where he hid under his covers and cried hard. Two years ago, when Kise and Aomine's friendship was at the highest, Kise asked if he would chum him to the airport so he could leave for his movie. As they were departing, Kise confessed. He told him about how he had a fallen head over heels in love with him when he joined the basketball club and it was because of him throwing the ball at him by mistake that he had found a crush and was the reason for joining.

Aomine declined. He refused the male with "I'm not gay. I'd never date you. Also even if I was why ask now? Now you are just running away from being with me," then walked away leaving Kise to get on his plane screaming in pain as his heart had been ripped out. He knew there was a possibility that he would be rejected but he was expected to be let down softly, not be pushed over with his hurtful words.

"Ryota," Takana walked in slowly and took a seat on the others bed. "There is a party downstairs...want to come. Oh and that guy earlier at lunch. He is so hot. I am totally in love with him," Kise stood up and realised he had been in his bed for almost 7 hours.

After a few alcoholic drinks, Kise was grinding his pelvis into some girl that asked him to dance. Some other girls rushed over wanting to get some of his action. He spun two girl round while one got in behind him and he made sure to rub against her as well.

"Alright, I'm beat," he panted out. He looked over to see Aomine dancing with Momoi. He hissed then touched one of the girls shoulders. "I'm going to be really forward here but which girl fancies following me to a quiet area where I can fuck you hard," All girls were taken back by the sudden quest but soon were coming round, "I'm a model. I'm also a star...this is a once in a lifetime chance to be fucked by someone like me...what will it be," slowly all girls came round apart from one and Kise wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her ear.

"I won't force you into something you don't want...I'm a standard guy but I will really would like for you to have sex with me...or even come back and make out with me," The girl went weak in the knees and agreed to making out with him.

Kise took two of the girls by the hand and led the other one to a nice quiet area on campus. He grabbed the girl who was only wanting to make out and pushed her to the wall before capturing her mouth. He grabbed another girl by the arm, the one with blonde hair and pushed her down onto the floor before unbuckling his trousers and pulling out his penis. He forced her to suck on it while he got the last girl with ginger hair to suck on his balls. She bent down and sucked helplessly on his balls.

"What do you think. Do you like my hot, dick in your mouth?" He whispered to the blonde who nodded her head meekly. "I want to hear you. Tell me what you think," he demanded.

"It's amazing...," Kise grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her up so that she was eye level with him.

"I let you suck my dick. You should be honoured. Your response was distasteful to me. You should be thrilled to be touching me at all. Start appreciating me more or you will either be punished or not allowed to join in the fun," he hissed at the girl.

"Ryota-sama. I'm truly sorry. Let me suck your dick some more. It is like a drug and I am addicted to it. Please let me continue to pleasure you," Kise nodded and patted the girls head before he went to push her back down.

"Hey...," Kise turned his head to see Aomine leaning on the wall where he pressed the brown haired female into. The girls stopped what they were doing when they learnt that they weren't alone. Aomine took the girl who Kise had hurt and pulled her away.

"He's a nice guy. He just has some issues. Forgive him. That being said...don't waste your time with him. Go enjoy the party," he pulled the other girl of the floor that had beenpleasuring his balls. "The same goes for you," he smiled softly and let her walk freely away. Kise put his penis and balls back in and turned to the male who had cockblocked him.

"I am not pissed at you Kise. You are new here but that girl you are making out with is my girlfriend...well my ex," Kise pulled away in disgust from the female that remained.

"Aomine-chan...he forced me,"

"No...he never. He wouldn't force a girl into something they didn't want. Manipulate yes. But not force. Go away," The girl ran away crying and Kise sighed. "You want to hear something?" Aomine asked and took a seat on one of the sofa's pulling the other one down.

"Not particularly no," Kise snarled. Aomine rolled his eyes and tugged the male away.

"We both know that you will listen," he sighed and pulled him to his own bedroom. Aomine led him in and walked over to a book case. He pulled out a diary and sat on his bed. He opened the book and began to read earlier pages.

"Don't laugh " he warned "Dear Diary...this blonde haired dunce started basketball with us. He is apparently a model and I can see why. He is beautiful beyond measures. I think he may be my guy crush...but I assure you I am not gay," Aomine flipped a few more pages. "Dear Diary, I may be falling for this guy. He is stupid yet when we play basketball together and wants to play with me more...I can't explain it I just want to hold him and treasure his idiotic side," Aomine skipped to near the end. "Dear Diary...I broke Kise's heart today. He confessed his love to me and which I am extremely grateful and I feel the same way. That idiot decided to confess before we had to depart for two years. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't because I would miss him more than anything. When the idiot got onto his plane I cried for ages and I know I am 18 but I love him. I love him so much and I miss him. I miss him already and he probably has only landed."

Aomine flipped to the last page not looking to Kisw who had gone silent, "Dear Diary. This is the last entry I will make. Kise...what can I say...he's always over the news for sleeping around and being a player. I know that, that is not who he is. He is not like that. And I believe he is doing it for the same reason that I do. He is trying to get over me, but just like me he can't which makes me happy. I want him to love me...so that when I see him again, I'll...," Aomine shut his diary and turned to the blonde. "I'll ask him out and tell him that I have loved him for the same amount of time and that I am sorry for hurting him at the airport."

When Aomine finally truly gazed at the man he loved, he saw that the other was tearing up at his words with a genuine smile spreading across his face, "Yes...I'll go out with you," Aomine grinned and pulled the male into his arms and rested his head upon the others shoulder and rubbed his back softly.

"I love you. I love you so much," Kise cried happily.

"I love you too. Dummy," Kise cried even harder and pushed the other down so that they lay on the bed. He bent down and captured the others lips. Both of them moaned out at the feather light kiss. "You are so much better than my ex-girlfriend." Aomine rolled them over so that he lay on top instead and kissed the others cheek softly. He smiled happily before rolling next to the male instead of being on top of him. He ran his hands down the others side and down to his ass where he cupped his ass softly before stroking said ass with his thumb.

Kise turned round so that they were facing and curled up into his chest. It felt so nice being in his arms. It was like finally everything was right. Like the breath after holding it for so long. The wave of relief and comfort rushed over him and he felt safe and secure. He felt Aomine wrap an arm around his waist and kissed his forehead.

"Ryota...fall asleep here with me. My room mate won't mind," Kise shut his eyes and felt Aomine pull his shirt of before he removed his own. He felt their skin pressed together. It was warm and soft and again it was comforting. He felt the sheets brush against his side and let out a small yawn.

They heard the door creak open and Aomine turned his head to see his roommate walk in. He took a seat on his own bed, "You that actor I hate, Kise Ryota. Well he's at our school and apparently he was forcing girls to sleep with him. One of them was crying so I snatched her up and showed her how to really be pleasured. He's such a dick hea-"

"I'm a what?!" Kise hissed moving away from his comfort to speak to the male. He had brown hair in a similar style to what Himuro wore when he was in high school. He also had sea blue eyes.

"Daiki! You said that you hated him! Loathed the guy! You said he was a dick! Why! Why is he sleeping with you!"

"Well truthfully, I have been his friend since middle school and fell in love with him. There is some complicated stuff when we went separate ways and now we are dating and very much in love," Aomine wrapped an arm around the others waist and kissed the others cheek making him giggle.

"He's an airhead. He's so thick. He's one of those model that know nothing," Aomine stroked the others cheek.

"In Kaijou he was 3rd I believe in his year. Okay he wasn't first but he was 3rd smartest. In his last year he took all advance classes, english, maths and history and came 2nd in those. He is academically smart and street stupid. But either way I love him very much," The room mate snarled, threw a small tantrum, before he stuck out his hand.

"Sorry man. Friends," Kise reached up lazily and shook the others hand before he rolled into Aomine and shut his eyes. "Don't have sex too loudly. Or do it loud and allow me to watch. Your choice. Good night," Kise giggled again and kissed the others chin. Now he could enjoy university.

...

**Okay, so a small little drabble. I wanted to write a university story, so i have. I don't like the idea of Kise manipulating those girls, but I wanted to show that he had changed a lot due his turned down confession. But Kise is still my sweet and innocent baby.**

**Please review.**


End file.
